Jagger
Jagger is the German Shepherd of the Lupin family. He is seen as their protector and brings forth a life of no death. Years Prior To Being Caught Jagger was born but years before to a middle-class family outside of London. His heart was pure as he brought forth happiness, but after a few weeks, the family he held dear gave him away to a little girl in the next town over. At first, he was heartbroken, but he soon fell in love with the little girl and her family, who had since named him Bruno. The girl's name was Abigail and he played beside her until he hit the age of three. On Abby's sixth birthday, she was found missing. Jagger began to panic and he searched about the woods with her family, refusing to give up even after nightfall. Almost two weeks later, Jagger came across the body of his best friend curled into a ball beside a still flowing stream. As he drew closer to her still form and placing his nose against her chilled skin, he knew she was dead. Jagger felt as if he failed his family and before another word could be spoken, he ran away from the situation before him. He didn't cease his speed until exhaustion overcame him and he stopped at a lake miles away from ''home. ''Drawing forward, he took a drink and after a few minutes fell asleep by the riverbed. Come morning, he felt something strange seem to overcome him. Yet, he brushed off the feeling and drew closer to the nearby town where he approached a butcher shop begging for even a small scrap of food. He was given a chicken leg by the man and drank from a trough just outside the shop. As he traveled further, he caught sight of a carriage that looked to have Abigail’s parents inside. He ran beside it only to be struck by the wheel and le ft by the side of the road to die. He cried out in pain and the only person to come to his aid was Stephen Ramsey. Jagger's lungs were crushed, and to the butcher’s astonishment, he stood without much hesitation, wagging his tail in thanks. At that moment, Jagger knew the water in the stream had done something strange to him - he had since become immortal. Knowing he was never to see Abigail's family again, Jagger decided to stay with the butcher, for he seemed kind and would bring him home meat scraps after the day’s work. Years passed and the butcher figured out that something was strange about the dog that he took in. He was scared, but was happy to have a companion for he didn't have children or a wife. In the year 1960, Stephen passed away, and once more, Jagger was forced to travel alone in the woods. He grew depressed, but after a few weeks of surviving off what he was able to scrounge together, he came across a young Kuvasz named Delilah. Delilah and Jagger fell for each other immediately - Delilah being all that Jagger had left in his life. But she had a home and Jagger was too afraid to grow attached to another family, knowing they would die within an amount of time. (Still Under Construction By Ava) Category:Characters Category:Lupin Family